Life Makes Love Look Hard
by QTargaryen
Summary: Set post graduation. Together, Quinn and Santana explore the rollercoaster that is life after University and face everything that it throws at them in the process. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't updated the other story as of yet as I've just finished my first year of University and I just needed to relax for a while due to the fact that I've been busy moving out of my university halls and working on the weekends. This idea popped into my head suddenly and I just had to write it. A future fic as you may notice. Some chapters may be set weeks later than the previous, or years even. I like the idea of focusing on the most important parts of a relationship which I hope I'm able to transform into words through this story._

_I'm also still reeling from the most recent Game of Thrones :( Starks! _

_Reviews are more than welcome._

* * *

It was 2016 when Quinn graduated from Yale with a 4 year postgraduate joint degree in English and Drama. It was then that she decided to fully depart from Connecticut and fully move to concrete jungle of New York, closer to several of her closest friends.

It was 2016 when she managed to score a decent apartment to rent in Williamsburg through the help of a friend at Yale whose father was in the estate business. This meant she wasn't far from Bushwick where Rachel and Kurt were nearing the end of their standard NYADA course, Santana also. The money she had picked up through working three summer jobs annually since she left Lima and part of her inheritance went towards the rent. Russell Fabray was also trying to wheel his way back into Quinn and her mother's life slowly therefore he put a few numbers towards the apartment.

It was 2016 when Quinn saw Santana for the first time in 6 months in Bushwick. That day, Santana took Quinn on what felt like a date to the cinema and ended up hating the film they paid to see. It was that day that they went to dinner in Manhattan. It was that night that Santana kissed Quinn in Times Square and returned to the apartment in Bushwick. Although they were partially intoxicated, Quinn let Santana do what the Latina did best. Their "two time thing" became a "three time thing."

It was 2016 when Quinn went home to Lima for the first time in almost a year. She feared seeing her father in the doorway of the Fabray household but instead she saw Judy, smiling from ear to ear at seeing her baby. Her mother had changed into a more independent lady. She had a brilliant job as an Estate agent and the bills were long gone. She stopped drinking completely, the house looked brighter than Quinn had ever seen it. There was no sign of her father and Judy reminded Quinn that he was _trying _to get into their good books but wasn't successful. Her mother had actually begun dating whilst Quinn was in her final semester and found a man named John who was a Doctor whose marriage broke down and he had a son from that marriage.

* * *

Quinn Fabray woke up in her old bedroom in Lima. She was due to fly back to New York in a few days time and whilst her biggest aim in life was to get out of Ohio, she still missed her home every now and then. Today was the day she was to finally meet John and his son as Judy had invited them over to get to know each other. She was in no way hesitant towards the idea of seeing her mother's boyfriend who could actually end up being her step-father and she could gain a brother through this. Quinn was actually excited to see the man who made her Mother feel happier about her life.

She left her bedroom in her pyjamas and descended to the kitchen where she saw Judy looking like a 50s housewife, her hair was up, she had an apron on and she was rummaging through a collection of pots and pans. "Morning, sweetheart" She turned around, "I already made you breakfast." The older blonde put a plate down onto their kitchen table.

"Mom, you didn't need to make me breakfast." Quinn sat down at the table; the plate had egg laid onto a piece of toast with bacon on the side. Quinn knew that her mother used to drink when she was nervous but she was no longer under the regime of Russell Fabray; Judy had substituted drink with cooking and Quinn appreciated this change.

"It's the least I could do. Whilst I am excited about John and Michael coming over this evening, I am a tad nervous so I'm doing what I do best." Judy was stirring something inside a pan on the cooker. It smelt great, there was no denying that.

_Michael. _A typical name for a boy the same age as her, graduated from Brown with a degree in Chemistry. Quinn had an idea about what the father-son pair looked like. Her best guess was that they were probably both brown haired, tall, Michael was probably nerdy looking- a spitting image of his father who probably had glasses-

"You have a lot in common with Michael." Judy interrupted Quinn's thought process. "He's athletic, you're both Ivy League graduates, both good looking…"

"No need to flatter me, Mother." Quinn smirks, biting into a piece of bacon. "Is anyone else from school in town?"

"Well Finn Hudson is still in Ohio but I did hear that your friend Mercedes has returned and Maribel told me that Santana's back for a couple of days" Quinn's eyes darted towards her Mother.

"Santana's back?" She asked brightly, getting up from the table.

"I thought you knew-"

"I didn't!" Quinn smiled excitedly. "I wasn't aware of this. I haven't seen her for about 2 months." The younger blonde began to make a move for the stairs.

"Quinn, your breakfast" Judy called her. Her daughter came sprinting back and grabbed the remainder of the toast, scooping the last of the eggs and bacon. "I love you" She kissed her mother's cheek. "I will be back before this evening" She ran back towards the stairs.

_A few hours later._

Quinn waited in The Lima Bean with a cup of coffee between her hands. She took a sip of it but her eyes were distracted as a darker haired girl entered the café. Her eyes set on Quinn and both of their faces illuminated at seeing each other. "Q" Santana said softly as the blonde stood up from her seat and they hugged so tightly that Quinn's collar bone dug into Santana's neck.

Santana ordered her drink and she retrieved it from the worker behind the counter. "You couldn't have picked a better place" Santana giggled a little.

"Well it could only be The Lima Bean" Quinn lifted the cup to her lips as Santana took off her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair.

"I've missed you." Santana smiles sweetly at Quinn who placed her half empty coffee onto the table.

"I've missed you too Santana. I didn't know you were coming back to Lima for a few days." Quinn responded.

"I could say the same to you, Fabray. We didn't really talk after _that _night. I was kinda worried that it wasn't awkward" Santana's mouth quirks and she bites her lip hoping that the reason the girls had not communicated in a couple of months wasn't down to their third sexual encounter.

"No, no Santana. I was quite the opposite actually. I just got caught up in the whole finding a job that my degree actually contributed to and Mom constantly begged me to come home for a few days. So I did." Quinn explained to which Santana sighed in relief.

"How's Judy doing? My Mom told me that your Dad tried to get back into the family." Santana took regular sips of her coffee as Quinn was nearing the end of her cup.

"Oh my father is out of the picture as far I'm concerned but my mother is doing quite well. She has a.. boyfriend" Quinn whispered as if they were back in school. Santana almost spat out her coffee.

"Oh my god, give me the details. Details, Q!" She urged her friend on and Quinn happily obliged.

"His name is John, he's a Doctor and he has a son who is apparently my age called Michael." Quinn began, "Apparently Michael and I have a lot in common according to my Mom. We're both Ivy League graduates, _athletic _apparently. The idea of what he looks like is slowly changing in my mind."

"Well he sounds like someone you should be dating."

"Ew, no. He could be my step-brother in a matter of months. Plus, Mom has invited them to dinner tonight so I can meet them."

"You best call me afterwards, I wanna hear all about it." Santana orders as Quinn traces her name which was written on the cup when she ordered it.

"I will. I promise." There was a silence between them. Both of them had finished their coffees but it wasn't awkward. They were just appreciating each other's company. Santana actually never took her eyes of Quinn, who stared at the scenes in the Lima Bean.

"When are you going back to New York?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence.

"Saturday, you?"

"Friday."

"Not long left for us both in Lima then. Back to Rachel and Kurt for me, back to Williamsburg for you." Santana sighed. A part of her really hated that the pair of them cut things off quite so soon after having sex. A part of her was hoping it was actually going to develop into more than just sex.

"You should come and stay with me in Williamsburg for a couple of days." Quinn suggested. This startled Santana.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"You heard me. Instead of going back to Bushwick when we return to New York, come and stay at my place in Williamsburg for a week. I can't imagine staying with Kurt and Rachel after graduation is the most amazing thing in the world." Quinn explains. Her eyes look hopeful and she is right. Staying with Kurt and Rachel for over 3 years has been a mixed experience and maybe staying with Quinn would relieve her of the more mornings with the two princesses singing Streisand at 6am.

"Okay. That's great. Thanks, Q." Santana smiles widely. "I'll call them and let them know that I'll only be stopping by."

"Excellent." Quinn says simply. She looks at the clock on her phone. "I should get going. I suppose I should be helping my Mom out. She's probably out of her mind because of how nervous she is." The blonde stands up and Santana does the same.

"Oh okay. Well I hope you have a good evening and I'll call you later on, yeah?" Santana asks and Quinn nods. The two hug again tightly and they depart again.

_Later that evening._

"Quinnie! They're here!" Judy calls from the hallway. Quinn appears at the top of the stairs wearing a light blue dress and a headband with her hair down. She skips down the stairs quickly and stands by the stairs as Judy waits for the knock on the door.

Judy jumps as they hear the sound of the knocker against the door. She fidgets excitedly and opens the door.

"Good evening, John." She greets the man on the other side of the door politely. Quinn waits for a moment as the man who could play a bigger part in her life is about to enter her life now. She hears him enter the house and he appears out of the corner of the door. He is tall, he doesn't have glasses, and he has brown hair, blue eyes and looks as if he has an admirable dress sense.

"You must be Quinn" He holds out his hand for her to shake and she reaches out to do so.

"And you must be Mr-"

"Call me John. And this is my son, Michael" He moves to the left to make way for his son. Quinn watches as Michael enters the household and Judy shuts the door behind him.

"Hi, I'm Michael" He starts. Quinn understands where her Mom said that he was athletic, it was clear that he worked out. He had blonde hair, his father's eyes and was just taller than Quinn.

"I'm Quinn" Quinn replies and smiles to show her politeness. Judy takes their coat and jacket, hanging them up on a coat stand by the door. "Come through" Quinn continues, leading them into their dining room. "Take a seat wherever you'd like," The blonde finishes.

The seating plans ends up being Michael and Quinn sat beside each other with their parents sat opposite. A cooked chicken sits in the centre of table, half eaten and surrounded by bowls of side dishes.

"This dinner is exquisite, Judy. Did you spend all of the day preparing this?" John asks, looking to his right, wiping his mouth as he speaks with a napkin.

"Well I just wanted it to be a decent meal for you all." Judy replies, smiling to herself at the success of her dish.

"So Quinn, your mother has been telling me how you just graduated from Yale, well done." John begins his conversation with Quinn. The blonde finishes eating her bite before replying.

"Yes, sir. I just graduated with a joint degree in English and Drama."

"Did that entail, uh, let me see, plays such as Waiting For Godot, historical plays…" His voice trails off as if he doesn't know anymore.

"Why yes, especially in our first year. We studied different political perspectives and how to include them on performances. Our English classes included literature and language, although I'm not particularly fond of studying the elements of grammar so heavily." John laughs at Quinn's comment before she turns to Michael.

"What about you, Michael? How was Brown and Chemistry?"

"It was quite the 4 years. A lot of work and time in the lab but I tried to fit in as many sports events to balance my social and educational life. Brown's quite amazing; I imagine it has the same atmosphere as Yale." The blonde boy responds.

In Judy's mind, the night was a complete success. In Quinn's mind, she was proud of her mother for finding someone as bright and open minded with a son who Quinn felt like was her missing brother. Quinn kisses her relaxed mother goodnight as she retreats to her bedroom. She takes off the dress and puts on a pair of shorts along with a t-shirt. She immediately reaches for her phone, dialling Santana's number.

"_Hey, Q"_

"Hey. They just left."

"_How were they? Tell me everything."_

"Well all I can say is fantastic. John was everything that my father wasn't. Open-minded, he knew his history and literature, he looked better than my father does and my Mother was very comfortable around him which is the best point of all." Quinn says, relieving her hair of the headband and lying on her bed.

"_Judy's scored good. What about his son?"_

"Well all I can say is that if my Mother wasn't dating his father, he'd be my dad's ideal match for me. However, he's just like his father which is good. I probably won't see them for a while, since I'm going back to New York soon but it was definitely worth it."

"_Sounds like you loved it. I'm glad it went well for you. I called Kurt and he said that it was fine that I would just be passing by, so it looks like I'll be in Casa de Quinn for a week." _Quinn can tell that Santana sounds happy by this and the mood is reflected on Quinn who breathes a sigh of relief.

"Great. I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the kind feedback and some of the PMs readers have sent. The title is a lyric from 'Born to Die' by Lana Del Rey. Chapters will get progressively get longer and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Quinn watches as a taxi pulls up outside her apartment building in Williamsburg. She hurries out of her apartment and towards an elevator which luckily, is vacant. The trip down to the front entrance of the building takes longer than she had hoped and the elevator's giant metal door opens at a steady pace. She opens the front door of the apartment building and Santana has just turned around.

"Q!" She runs up the stairs and hugs her friend tightly.

"Let me get your bag" Quinn walks down the steps and grabs Santana's duffle bag. "Come on up, Lopez." She adds, leading the Latina to the elevator.

They enter Quinn's apartment and Santana stands in awe. "How the fuck can you afford this?" She exclaims, her eyes scanning the apartment. It's not a warehouse space like the one in Bushwick, there are no curtains indicating bedrooms, and there are walls separating the kitchen from the bathroom from the two bedrooms and the living room.

"Oh wait, I forgot. You're a Fabray; of course you can live somewhere like this." Santana chuckles, turning to face Quinn who's closing the door behind her.

"Santana Lopez, you must remember that I have a father who is attempting to get back into my life, plus I work a million jobs and don't get so used to this place. I plan on moving somewhere else soon after. This is just so I can get adjusted to living in the city, near people I know and so I can start seeking out jobs. Plus the neighbourhood's art scene is quite interesting." Quinn drops Santana's bag beside the sofa and walks towards a door in the far end of the apartment.

"This is a spare room. My Mom insisted on me getting a two bedroom apartment in case she wanted to stay. You can sleep here. The sheets and everything are fresh but you should just treat it like your own bedroom." Quinn opens the door to a bright room with a small double bed; it has a wardrobe, chest of drawers.

"You sound like a hotelier" Santana smirks, placing her things on the bed.

"Well I want my favourite guest to have a nice stay." Quinn smiles as she leaves the bedroom with Santana following her. "The bathroom is there, my bedroom is next to yours, the kitchen is pretty obvious and this is your living room for the week" Quinn's arms fly off in different directions, pointing to the important parts of the apartment.

"I actually have to do some grocery shopping really quickly. Would you like to come with?" Quinn asks whilst grabbing a jacket from the coat stand beside the door.

"Oh no, I'll just unpack some of my stuff. You go ahead." Santana stands in her temporary bedroom doorway.

"Okay, well I shouldn't be too long. If there's anything that you would like, let me know." Quinn slings a small bag onto her shoulder. "Make yourself at home."

"Don't you worry, Q. Go shop" Santana relaxes onto the sofa as Quinn smiles and leaves the apartment.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Santana has emptied her bag into the wardrobe of her temporary room. This gives her time to wander around Quinn's home and possibly, maybe, definitely snoop around the blonde's stuff. The DVD collection is mostly classics, typical Quinn Fabray films with the occasional modern epic. The kitchen cupboards are full of mostly healthy foods like pastas, breakfast cereals and spices. The fridge needed more content which is probably why Quinn was out buying for two for the week. The bathroom was warm and Santana felt like she could stay in there throughout the next winter.

It wasn't until Santana appeared at the front of Quinn's bedroom door that she contemplated whether to enter. At 22, it wouldn't be the most mature thing to but this is Santana Lopez here. She moseys on and opens the door to a bedroom which is bigger than her temporary one. The bed is bigger, there is a small flat screen, the wardrobe is bigger, the view is pretty much the same but the shelves are full of books and an odd DVD here and there. It shows how much the blonde has grown up aside from the attributes that she carried on over to her adult life. The place was immaculate.

Santana sits on Quinn's bed which is softer. She checks out the books on Quinn's bedside table. They're novels, romantic novels and Santana blows a raspberry as this is just standard Quinn. There are a couple of huge canvas photographs hung up on the walls, one of 1940s London and the other of Paris near the same decade, Quinn's two favourite places in the world.

There was no photos or items around the apartment indicating an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend, Santana wasn't really sure what Quinn's sexual orientation was after their multiple hook ups. There were some of her friends from Yale, some of Quinn and her mother, two of Glee club and the one beside Quinn's bed was one of Santana's favourite photos, her and Quinn on their last week at McKinley. Santana's finger dragged itself over Quinn's face on top of the glass pane.

She was startled as she could hear the sound of clashing keys and quickly placed the photo back on the bedside table. Quinn entered the apart with two bags of groceries. "I'm back!" She calls, putting the bags onto the kitchen counter. Santana appears from the spare room.

"Hey there." She walks over to Quinn who is taking off her jacket. "I was just taking a look around the apartment."

"Oh yeah? See anything you don't like? I can take anything out for the week." Quinn opens the fridge and begins placing an assortment of vegetables into the drawer.

"Q, this is your apartment. Everything stays regardless." Santana drops onto the sofa and rests an elbow on the back of it, watching as Quinn empties shopping bags.

"Well, okay. I just topped everything up and I was just wondering what you'd like to eat this evening? We could go simple and order in or I can cook something up." Quinn suggested, looking at the darker haired girl idly.

"Let's cook together. It'd be fun for my first night with Princess Fabray." Santana smiles, "Then we can watch something together on Netflix or whatever you have."

"You got it."

_Later than evening._

Santana and Quinn stand in Quinn's kitchen surrounded by an assortment of food. Santana stands by the cooker, stirring a combination of onions, peppers and spices together in a pan whilst Quinn begins to plate ciabatta. "Well from the looks of it, we might actually have something good going here." Santana begins whilst holding the pan over the plates she and Quinn will eat from, spooning out the vegetable mix.

"It actually looks great. We'd give that Gordon Ramsay guy a run for his money" Quinn chuckles to herself as she grabs the second pan from the cooker, turning it off in the process. She repeats Santana's step and empties it out equally into the plates. Santana carries both plates over to the dining table and place them opposite each other; Quinn brings cutlery and wine.

"Thank God this isn't that vegan smush that Rachel cooked for like a week straight." Santana says as she settles into the chair. "I couldn't handle anymore of whatever that stuff is." The Latina immediately dives in for the first bite.

"She could easily say the same thing about what we're eating right now." Quinn smirks and Santana rolls her eyes in quick defeat. There's a comfortable silence between them as both of them enjoy a surprisingly amazing meal before Quinn breaks it.

"It's nice to have a decent meal with someone," She says quietly but loud enough for Santana to hear who has just finished the remainder of her dish.

"Have you not had dinner with anyone? What about your Mom? A date? Kurt and Rachel?" Santana picks up the wine glass beside her plate and takes a sip as Quinn swallows the last piece of food on her plate.

"Kurt and Rachel once. My mother a couple of times, although she enjoys the majority of the meal because she's my Mother. I've only been on a few dates since I've been in New York and none of them progressed enough for my apartment to become the next venue. You're the first person I've actually sat down and enjoyed having opposite me." Quinn explains. There's a hint of loneliness in her voice and Santana sadly notices it. "But I guess you have to grow socially and gain friends now that we're out of education."

"You know I was practically a taxi away, right?" Quinn nods as a response. "Well, you've got me all week Fabray. At in this week, I will make sure that everything you haven't had since you've been in New York, you will get in the next few days." Santana returns, a grin appearing on her face as Quinn smiles.

"I'll hold you to that, Lopez." The blonde finishes and the girls clink their wine glasses together.

* * *

After successfully washing the dishes without creating a mess from liquid soap and water all over the kitchen worktops and on the floor, the girls sit on Quinn's couch watching a Netflix copy of her favourite N. Sparks film, 'A Walk to Remember.' Santana spends the majority of the time staring at the film with disgust and often whispers words like "This is terrible," "How old and tacky is this?" but Quinn hushes her away.

They're about three quarters through the film where Landon's built Jamie the telescope so she can witness the comet. Quinn knows what's coming and she grips a cushion tightly. They watch as Landon stands behind Jamie and Quinn bites her lip as he appreciates her reaction when she sees the comet through the telescope.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asks rhetorically at the same time Landon asks and Santana rolls her eyes again.

"Jesus" She mutters under her breath and Quinn elbows her softly. As Santana expects from this apparently amazing teen romance film from like the 90s, 2002 though when Quinn corrects her, Jamie says yes to the question and typically a proposal happens and the couple get married in the chapel where her parents did. The Latina knows all too well what happens in these Nicholas Sparks films as the waterworks are yet to be released.

Quinn's eyes begin to slowly well up as Landon explains that Jamie dies soon after. Santana doesn't poke fun at the blonde or the film's ending, she just watches Quinn but listens to the narration of the film. A tear cascades from Quinn's eyes as the final scene of the film takes place.

"_Our love is like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it" _is all Santana hears and Quinn holds back anymore tears. For the first time in a long time, Santana sees Quinn crying about a film, not the ruthlessness of her father, not Beth, not graduation, just Quinn being Quinn, crying at a film that she so clearly loves and admires. It was a strange sight. The Latina had seen Quinn cry too much and whilst she didn't like to admit it, it did hurt to see a friend crumble to pieces.

"Would you like a tissue?" The Latina questions, lifting the tissue box from a small table near their feet and holding it towards Quinn.

"Thanks" Quinn says as she pulls a tissue from the box and wipes the tears away from her face as the credits begin to roll. "You're probably thinking about how stupid the film is and how silly it is that I'm actually crying because of it." She adds.

Santana takes a moment to think about what she's about to say. The film was a little shit to begin with and the only decent film adaptation from Sparks' books was The Notebook which she had only watched once and then there was that bullshit Miley Cyrus one that she told Brittany was a waste of her life. "It was good. And you're not silly; it's nice to see you cry." It takes a second for Santana to realise what she says and Quinn looks at her with a 'What?' expression on her face.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I meant it was nice to see you cry, well it's never nice to see anyone cry because crying is sad and I don't really condone sadness but it was- I should just stop talking" The words spill out from her mind as the filter between her brain and her voice-box fails. Quinn waves her hand in front of the Latina's face, shushing her.

"You don't need to explain," She laughs a little, "I get what you mean."

'_Phew.'_

"It's almost midnight" Quinn adds, looking over the clock that was hung up on the wall near a bookshelf. "I guess we should get some sleep." The blonde gets up and Santana follows as she really has no choice in the matter. The cooking did take energy out of them as did the talking and watching the film made them feel so relaxed, it added to the tiredness. They reach the doors of their bedrooms and Quinn takes a step closer to Santana.

"Goodnight, Santana." She leans forward and places a kiss on the Latina's cheek and smiles sweetly before entering her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Q" Santana slips into her temporary bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, mentally cursing herself for verbally slipping up a few minutes beforehand. She takes off her clothes, one by one and slips on a t-shirt along with a pair of shorts.

She lifts the covers of the bed and slides in, adjusting her position to get more comfortable. For Santana, sleep doesn't come straight away and it often takes a while to click in. But all she can do is stare at the wall which separates this room from Quinn's and she mentally imagines the wall disappearing, revealing a curled up Quinn Fabray lying in her bed all lonely with a novel from her classic lit collection and Santana is determined to be the brightness in Quinn's life for the next 6 days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviews and such. __It would be great to get some more to see how you guys are finding this fic as it progresses. :)_

x

Santana's been at Quinn's place for 3 days now and she only has 3 more days until she goes back to Bushwick to the Streisand twins. Santana has done everything to do make sure Quinn could feel lighter on her feet. She took her to Times Square and they went sight-seeing. They booked a tour for movie/TV sets which made Quinn completely fall in love with certain areas of the city. Santana took Quinn to Ben's Pizza where the blonde had her first genuine New York pizza and Santana laughed because the cheese was so stringy in her mouth and it kept hanging off. They went to Madame Tussauds and took a ridiculous amount of photos together, one which Quinn immediately got developed and is now on her fridge.

It's Tuesday now and Quinn is at work, leaving Santana at the apartment by herself for six hours. Quinn was due to come back at 7pm and Santana knew she'd be absolutely exhausted so the Latina decided to surprise her. She tidied whatever needed to be tidied in the apartment, not a lot but there were a few scattered clothes, the dry dishes were put away and Santana had vacuumed the floors, rugs and carpets in their bedrooms. She took any laundry to get washed, she put Quinn's post on the table where Quinn always sits to open her mail, and she made the blonde's bed and ended up sitting satisfied on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. She looked at the clock on the wall, 4 o'clock; Quinn wasn't going to be home for 3 hours.

Santana sighed and laid down on the sofa, wondering what to do. There was nothing to watch on the television because 4pm TV was lame. And then it clicked. Quinn had made Santana dinner since she's been staying here, aside from the first night. And Santana wasn't exactly a Michelin star chef and she had no intention of cooking this evening because the pair of them were quite battered. She found the local pizzeria leaflet that was regularly found in the mailboxes in the apartment building foyer. Of course she wasn't going to order it now but she scanned through the entire menu and began to note down what to buy. This wasn't a master-plan but Quinn usually isn't so keen on takeouts and fast food but Santana kept telling that it was impossible for her to live in New York and not have a takeout.

_7:20pm_

Quinn puts her door key into the key slot and twists it, the door opening as she pushes it. She can smell tomato sauce and melted cheese.

"Santana?" She calls out as the smell becomes stronger. She takes off her coat and bag, placing them on the hanger. She walks towards the living area and sees Santana sitting on the sofa, surrounded by 4 different large pizzas and bottles of Budweiser. "What on earth?"

"Well good evening, Quinn Fabray." Santana stands up as Quinn approaches her; the blonde looking slightly confused and shocked at the amount of pizza.

"What's all this?"

"Well you and I are going to have a chill night that may include alcohol and pizza… Okay it will definitely include the alcohol and you must consume pizza. I am not going to sleep tonight until you eat some of each and every one." Santana sits down in the space in the middle of the circle of food and drink.

"Why do I feel like this is going to get messy?" Quinn asks, sitting down opposite Santana so she's leaning against the bottom of the sofa.

"Oh it will. But a tasty mess." The Latina replies with that signature smirk on her face. "I don't care what you think about takeouts, you're in New York, and you're fucking have some." Quinn sighs in immediate defeat and takes a slice from the box nearest her; she bites into and immediately feels the sensation from the spice layered on it. Her mouth scrunches up and she swallows it as quick as possible.

"Santana! What the hell!?" Quinn shouts, bringing a napkin to her face and wiping her mouth of all the taste, even though she could still feel the sting of it in her throat. Santana merely giggles as she takes a slice from the standard margherita.

"You didn't ask me what the toppings were," She bites it and laughs to herself before reaching over to an unopened bottle of Bud. "Want something to wash that down with?" She holds the bottle over her legs towards Quinn who snatches it away and opening it with the bottle opener that was on the table by Santana. She gulps down a third of it which surprises Santana who then does the same thing. She cocks an eyebrow knowing full well that the night could get interesting.

_Later_

Two of the pizza boxes are empty; Santana was surprised to see that Quinn ate about 4 more slices of the mysterious hot pizza, but the more the blonde ate of that spice, the more she drank to wash the spice down which Santana didn't mind. The girls are now participating of a game of "Never Have I Ever."

"Never have I ever drank this much" Quinn states and Santana takes a swig of her bottle.

"Never have I ever dated a dumbass of a high school quarterback" Quinn rolled her eyes and lifted the bottle to her lips, lifting it and swallowing the now familiar liquid taste.

"Never have I ever…" Quinn began, now the game was about to hit a new level. "Had sexual fantasies about blonde girls."

Santana smirks, "Well played Fabray." The Latina downs the remainder of her bottle happily and places it on the table next to 6 empty bottles of Bud. She grabs another, cracking the lid with the bottle opener and sits back, thinking of a comeback.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone," Quinn's eyes widen but she drinks anyway and Santana has that evil grin on her face.

"Never have I ever given a lap dance to a total stranger"

"Fuck! How do you know that?!" Santana sits up and Quinn just laughs against the sofa. Santana pouts like a child before taking a mouthful of the Budweiser.

"Never have I ever lied about my sexual experiences" Quinn's faces hardens and she shoots a glare in the direction of the brunette before drinking.

"Never have I ever sex in a car and honked the horn with my ass"

"Okay, who the fuck has told you all of these?!" Santana asks, moving closer to the blonde girl who was in a fit of laughter. "I mean it, you gotta tell me." Quinn shakes her head and points to the bottle in the Latina's hand.

"You've got to drink and I'm not going to tell you." Quinn pushes herself up from the floor so she's sitting back on her bottom and she watches how Santana finishes the entire bottle in one take. This surprises Quinn.

"Was it Brittany? No it couldn't be Brittany, I haven't spoken to her for months" The Latina's words begin to slur of her tongue and Quinn expected this since they've drank too much between them. "Tell me Fabray." Santana's now on her knees and her hands are beside Quinn's head on the sofa, holding her up but also trapping Quinn.

"Nope" As Quinn refuses, the Latina began to lower herself onto Quinn's legs and her face got closer to Quinn's. The blonde was aware of this but their competitive natures got a hold of them and Quinn made no attempt to let the snitch's name out.

"I could always tempt it out of you, Q. I know your weaknesses" Santana's voice became raspy and Quinn watched how one of the brunette's hands started to make its way down to her thighs and started to go inward. She didn't notice that Santana's face was right above hers now and her lips were just hovering above her own. Santana felt her lips make contact with Quinn's and the blonde's body went numb beneath her as she returned the kiss. Quinn wasn't as tipsy as Santana but she did find that her arms were beginning to lock themselves around her friend's neck, pulling the Latina closer to her body. Santana's tongue pushed through Quinn's lips and the pair of them tasted the pale lager in each other's mouths. Quinn moaned while Santana's hands reached under Quinn's ass and she hoisted the blonde onto the sofa, still on top of her. Santana moved the cushions out of the way and made her dominance known.

She parted the blonde's legs and made a tiger like crawl up her body. Both girls knew well that they had enough sense in them to stop this from progressing, but they didn't. Santana sat up on her knees for a moment and removed her top as Quinn eyed the abs on the Latina's stomach. Santana smirked, "Like what you see?" She asked and the blonde blushed, biting her lip. Santana lunged forward and reunited their lips. The kiss grew harder, feistier and when Santana made a move for Quinn's neck, the moans got louder. Quinn knew all too well that Santana was a great multi-tasker when it came to sex. The Latina was working on Quinn's work clothes, unbuttoning her black jeans and pulling them down so Quinn was able to kick them off. Somehow, the shirt Quinn was wearing as beginning to loosen the further down Santana went.

Quinn didn't want to completely give away the moment to Santana and quickly made work of her own hands by attempting to push down Santana's jeans which thankfully had no buttons or zip. They both lay there in their underwear; Santana's lips still making work of any of the skin it touched. Quinn had the upper hand as she easily unclasped the bra Santana wore, throwing it to the floor. "Looks like someone's a little wet" The blonde's eyebrow quirked as Santana's dark brown eyes looked straight into hers.

"I could say the same thing about you" Santana says, just beneath Quinn's ear. _There's the comeback she's been waiting for._

With no hesitation, Santana's hand slips underneath the thin material of Quinn's pants and Quinn feels her breath caught for a moment. Fingers begin to circle her centre, tormenting her mind before one enters her. Quinn's throws her head back moaning as Santana thrusts a second in. Quinn holds onto the back of the sofa when Santana kisses her hard again. The Latina creates a rhythm, moving in and out of her equivalent. It gets faster and Santana's level of satisfaction is met when Quinn calls out her name.

Santana slows down and Quinn's slowly returning from the oblivion that the brunette sent her to. Santana removes her fingers and Quinn takes the advantage of this momentary lapse, flipping Santana onto the sofa and Quinn's now on top of her. The brunette pulls Quinn down and their lips meet again, but Quinn's hands begin to trail down Santana's midsection, stroking the skin it touches. Quinn lets her mind take control as her fingers come into contact with Santana's folds. The Latina twitches in the kiss and moans against Quinn's lips.

"Quinn…" Santana whispers, huskily as Quinn's fingers enter her. The blonde pushes and pushes and Santana gets closer to that ecstasy. She's almost there and Quinn can see it in her eyes.

"Quinn!" She calls out loudly and Quinn falls onto the Latina, the both of them panting and completely out of breath. Santana pulls back as Quinn pulls her fingers out and breathes heavily, her chest rise and falling constantly. Quinn's hair collapses around her head on Santana's chest as the blonde rests against the other's body and closes her eyes.

* * *

Quinn stirs awake and her body aches. She sees the table in her living space dominated by empty and some half full bottles, there's scattering boxes of pizza on the floor. She realises she's on the sofa but there's something underneath her side. She notices that's an arm, a tanned one. She turns on her back and sees a bundle of dark hair beside her. Quinn begins to replay the events a few hours ago and she soon pieces together why her and Santana were laying butt naked on her couch. _Sex. _Quinn didn't even know how many times they've done it now but she knows that most of it has happened when they've been drunk or emotionally charged.

Quinn makes a weak attempt to struggle out of the Latina's grasp but she fails. "You're not going anywhere," Santana mumbles, her eyes flashing awake.

"I need to shower."

"Yeah? So do I but if I get up, it's going to be cold and I'd rather just stay here with you because you're warm" Santana says, pulling the blanket that they must've slept under closer to her.

"Wrap yourself up in that, whilst I go shower" Quinn suggested, reaching down to pick up all her clothes and holding them close to her body. She looked back at Santana who had a little smile on her lips. "Why are you smiling?"

"You just have a nice body." Santana chuckles, biting her lip as Quinn blushes.

_A good hour later._

Both girls sat on stools opposite each other at the counter in Quinn's kitchen. They had tidied the living room; the bottles were all thrown into recycling along with the pizza boxes. Quinn had a cup of coffee between her hands whilst Santana was munching on some toast Quinn made whilst the Latina was showering. "So…" Quinn began, uncomfortably.

"So…" Santana repeated, chewing slowly on the toast in her mouth. Quinn didn't say anything and continued drinking her coffee, before Santana sat up on the stool.

"I never knew you liked having sex with me" Santana began; Quinn coughed in her mug and placed it on the counter.

"I never said I liked it."

"But you didn't stop it."

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." Quinn stuttered, Santana was getting at her the same way Quinn got to Santana in the game of "Never Have I Ever" the previous night.

"So you did like it" Santana stated successfully. She crossed her arms in victory. "Queen Santana scores again."

"I did like it yes. I also liked how you cuddled me to sleep, even though my back was killing me because sleeping on sofas is not ideal." Quinn grabbed the coffee mug and drank more of it, burning her tongue slightly.

"I did not cuddle you."

"Yes you did. You did. You did." The two battle with each other, playfully.

"You're kind of really cute when you sleep." Santana mumbles, looking at the plate of now crumbs. Quinn looks at her, her cheeks going a lighter shade of red and she smiles.

"You watched me sleep?"

"I did. You were so tired from working and the sex that it was no surprise that you slept so soon after we stopped." Santana shrugs her shoulders but Quinn takes this as probably one of the cutest things Santana has ever said to her. They look at each other before Quinn notices the time, awkwardly breaking the gaze.

"I should get ready for work." She stammers, placing the coffee cup beside the sink. Santana groans against the counter.

"Why do you have to work so many jobs every day?" She asks as Quinn walks into her bedroom. Santana waits for her to return in her more appropriate clothing for her day job.

"I have no work after 4." She hears the blonde say that she sees returning from her bedroom. "We can do something after then." Quinn grabs a jacket from the coat stand.

"Great. I'll meet you outside your workplace?"

"Sure." Quinn begins to make a move for the door but she stops just after she's opened it. "Santana?"

The Latina turns on her stool to face Quinn. "Yeah?"

"It was Rachel who told me all those things." Quinn cheekily smiles and shuts the door. As she walks down the hallway, she hears the Latina shouting.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill her!"


End file.
